Easy entry seat assemblies can be used in vehicles that have multiple rows of seats to provide easy entry to a rear row of seats in the vehicle. For example, a typical easy entry seat assembly may have a backrest that is pivotally supported relative to a seat bottom for movement between an upright seated position, a forward easy entry position, or a fold flat position. A typical easy entry assembly may allow the seat bottom to move forward beyond a comfort range of seating positions.